


Saiyuki AU ft-Fem Goku

by RoseRozu



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fem Son Goku (Saiyuki), Gen, Platonic Relationships, Protective Cho Hakkai, Protective Genjo Sanzo, Protective Sha Gojyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: AU: What if Goku is a girl, will it change the Sanzo's party journey to the west. Read to find out





	1. Saiyuki Prolouge: Gaiden

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fanfiction of Saiyuki, in this AU, Goku is a female so due to this the boys will be extra protective of Goku and all characters might be OCC, I haven’t got a beta for this yet, but if you’re interested please PM me or email at meganroseschlaepfer7july @ gmail. com (remove the spaces).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sukiyaki, its owned by Kazuya Minekura.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of suicide, rape and violence (not graphic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven a place that there’s no such thing as death exists, but something called boredom exits and this is a story about a group of Gods become a family to one child, a child called Goku. This their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of suicide, rape and violence (not graphic)Welcome to my second fanfiction of Saiyuki, in this AU, Goku is a female so due to this the boys will be extra protective of Goku and all characters might be OCC, I haven’t got a beta for this yet, but if you’re interested please PM me or email at meganroseschlaepfer7july @ gmail. com (remove the spaces).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sukiyaki, its owned by Kazuya Minekura.

A young man with long golden hair and is wearing fine white robes (along with sandals with slight heels that add to his height but isn’t currently wearing them as he’s sitting down) at his desk bored out of his mind.

‘ _In a place where death doesn’t exist, boredom sure does_.’ Thought the blond haired man.

Suddenly the door to the office opened and entered a very masculine female that hints that she is intersex, who happens to be wearing an Ong white dress-like robe that allows her legs to be plainly seen, the top part of the robes is transparent. The dress itself has a gold metal belt around her middle as well as a gold choker around her neck, golden armlets, and golden anklets. There is a sun or lotus like pendant with a reflective surface that is held by a chain and lays to rest between her rather large breasts. She is also wearing golden earrings, additionally wearing a shawl draped over her arms.

“Good morning my dear nephew.” Greeted the intersex women.

“Why must you greet me every morning. The seasons around here never changes including the days.” Complained the blond male.

“My dear Konzen Douji isn’t it customary for your dear aunt to greet you?” Smirked the inter sex female.

“You may be Kanzeon Bosatsu also known as the Merciful Goddess, to the humans but to me, you’re an old hag!” Shouted Konzen, “You only greet me if something excited happened down below.”

The Merciful Goddess just smiled and left the office knowing that her nephew will follow her, which he did.

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ**

* * *

 

 In the throne room, the auntie and nephew are waiting patiently for the new exciting object from Earth and the traveller God didn’t disappoint, as a young female child with beautiful large innocent golden eyes, while wearing glossy black shirt with short sleeves and a turtleneck with the base of a gold chain in front of her throat.  Beneath, she is wearing white trousers and is barefoot. While her hair is down to her hips and on top of her head a power limiter that looks like a golden tiara.  She is also wearing heavy chains on both wrists and ankles, entered the throne room by a chain, like a sort of animal.

“Your Highness’ this child was created by a gather of Earth’s aura on top of Mount Kakayama,” said the unknown God.

“This makes the child a Goddess in her own right as she is neither human or demon, interesting.” Said a very interested Kanzeon.

‘So, this child is nothing more than a monkey.’ Thought Konzen. ‘But wait who’ll be her keeper.’

“Wow!” Exclaimed the young child while touching Konzen’s hair, “your hair is golden like the sun.” But as the child stroked Konzen’s hair the girl’s strength accidentally tore a couple of the ends of Konzen’s hair which caused Konzen to start shouting at the child and his aunt to laugh.

“Konzen you will look after the child,” said Kanzeon after witnessing the interaction between the child and God.

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ**

* * *

 

 Later that night in Konzen’s room, Konzen is giving the child rules to follow.

“Since I’m your guardian, for now, there’ll be ground rules to follow: Rule number one you are to be in my office at all times, rule number two if you wish to go out to the flower fields you must ask me for permission and rule number three if I tell you to something like having a bath or its time for bed you’ll do it with no questions asked.” Lectured Konzen.

The young child looked at Konzen and silently nodded which then Konzen started preparing a bed for the child sleep on.

 

Later that night the poor child woke up afraid and how she was created and later captured.

* * *

₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ- The child’s dream sequence

* * *

 

  _he Earth’s Aura could see more questions in the child’s eyes and gently explained that she was created for great things that will one day combine Heaven and Earth once again. The Earth’s aura then left the child knowing the heir will be safe in the hands of the humans and demons._

_The next morning the child left the mountain and entered the closest village, the villagers knowing who the child gave her food and even better clothes (when the child was created the Earth’s Aura didn’t giver clothes).  Until the travelling, God found her and instantly took her to heaven with the promise for more food._

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ- End of the child’s dream sequence**

* * *

Konzen then woke up and noticed his ward is looking out the window with tears forming in her eyes, got out of the bed and wrapped her in his arms, and gently told her if she needs to cry then cry, which she did. The child then fell asleep and Konzen put her in the same bed as him and curled around hair like a mother Lioness protecting her cub.

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ**

* * *

 

 The next morning Konzen decided that a tour was in order and showed her all around heaven which then he described the history of the buildings and who are the rulers.  After a couple of hours, Konzen then showed the child, the flower fields and reminded her about the rules that were given to her.  After the tour, Konzen decided to take the child to see a good friend of his.  After a few minutes of walking, the two found a normal office door that said ‘ ** _Field Marshal Tenpou’s Office_** ’

“If I’m busy at any time and I’m with the old hag, you’ll come here.” Explained Konzen. The two entered the office and suddenly books flew onto the floor and it would’ve hit the child if it wasn’t for Konzen’s quick reflex.

“Tenpou, I just cleaned your office two days ago!”  shouted Konzen.

Suddenly a man with semi-long black hair, like it’s been left to grow out, and is seen wearing thick glasses. He has a handsome appearance that combines gentleness and harshness. Despite his pretty face, the man in question doesn't seem to care for personal hygiene or his appearance. His normal attire is a grungy white lab coat over and frumpy shirt and tie. He is wearing wooden sandals that he seems to be very fond of appeared from behind his desk.

“Oh, hello Konzen,” greeted a surprised Tenpou. “Who have we here?”

“This is my ward.” Replied Konzen. “I haven’t thought a name for her yet but I’m sure as I get to know her more, I’ll find one that suits her.”

After spending time with Tenpou, the child then gave Tenpou the nickname Ten-chan.  Later in the afternoon Goku got bored and created Origami out of the documents and quickly found a hiding place and funnily enough, another child was at the same hiding place, and both children bonded rather quickly.

The child is small and thin and has a round, boyish face. His chakra is shaped like a long diamond, with the smaller tips cut off, forming a sort of uneven hexagon. He appears in a large, almost baggy, white robe with a gold square/spiral design along the end of the sleeves and collar. There's a tie around of his waist, that's the same colour as the robe, but has a length of fringe along the bottom edge. He wears equally white pants and boots under the robes and has blonde hair and purple coloured eyes.

“My name is Nataku,” greeted and whispered the child. “What’s your name?”

“I don’t have one,” admitted Goku. “My guardian hasn’t given me one yet.”

“That’s too bad,” said Nataku whom felt sorry for the girl and thought of her as cute. “So why are you hiding?”

“I got bored waiting for my guardian to come back from his meeting, so I may have turned his documents into Origami,” said the very sheepish young girl. “Did you get into trouble too?”

“Yeah, the Jade Emperor is a stuck up, so I drew nose hair with a permanent marker,” explained Nataku. The children then laughed until the young’s girl guardian Konzen arrived along with Nataku’s servants, which both parties got lectured and shouted at.

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ**

* * *

 

 That very night, the young girl then apologized to Konzen and asked for a name.

“Your name for now on is Goku, and it’s time for a little girl’s bedtime.” Said, Konzen.  The now named Goku went to bed while thinking of her new best friend in the whole world.

 

Unknown to her the boy was also dreaming of her, and hope they’ll meet again but what the two children don’t know is that fate can be cruel.

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ**

* * *

 

 A couple of days later, Goku made another friend with a man named Kenren. Kenren has short, spiky black hair with curved strands surrounding his forehead and red eyes. He has a sarcastic mouth, and a big, childlike smile. He wears his military uniform as he wishes, wearing gaudy accessories. He even wears a sake jar tied to his belt; "his fuel" he calls it. Another interesting fact about Kenren is that his chakra mark is a sign that he's from a high-rank family.

While Kenren is playing with Goku to keep her distracted, Konzen and Tenpou are talking about the name that was given to her and Nataku’s status as War Prince and what it could mean for Goku.

“The name Goku means one who can perceive the void, that which can’t be seen with the eye.” Revealed Tenpou. “I wonder why you gave her that name?”

“She wouldn’t shut up about having one!” cried Konzen. “It didn’t help that she met Nataku that same day.”

“Konzen I’m telling you now as my friend, you need to stop Goku from seeing Nataku,” said a very serious Tenpou.

Konzen only gave his friend a look of disbelieving, and quickly Tenpou told Konzen of fears of Goku being used as a breeder when she’s elder and to have those children as new the War Gods until she’s unable to continue to give birth then kill her.

Unknown to the two God’s, Goku heard everything and went to see Nataku who was an audience with the Jade Emperor, and then many things happened, Nataku tried to kill Goku on his father demands but failed as Nataku loved Goku and Natuku himself couldn’t kill her and committed suicide, which then caused Goku to transform into her Great Sage form due to the trauma of seeing her friend die in front of her, and then, later on, all her family figures died in order to protect her. As for Goku she was imprisoned, and all of her memories were sealed away, but the only thing Goku remembers is her name.

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ**

* * *

 

 Five hundred years passed and little Goku never aged a day, and kept looking through the bars of her prison, until she was freed by a priest named Genjo Sanzo, who didn’t know that he’s Goku’s new sun.


	2. Sanzo is a father?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you all for the support, for this Saiyuki AU, but I'm still looking for a beta, so I'll apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes, including for any OCC.
> 
> Disclaimer: see the prologue

It's been a few hours since Goku was rescued by some priest in beautiful white robes and along on his shoulders is one of the scrolls of heaven and earth, and the priest is a few centimetres further from Goku.

‘I wonder what's his name?' thought young Goku. "Hey mister what's your name?" asked Goku.

The priest then stopped and looked over to Goku

"My name is Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of China," replied Sanzo. "What's your name little one?"

"My name Is Goku."

Sanzo looked at the child properly and quickly noticed that Goku still has the collar, and chain cuffs on her little and wrists ankles, and saw how thin she was including her clothes.

"Little one," said Sanzo. "Do you know why you were locked up?" Sanzo asked, in the softest voice he could make.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is my name," Goku admitted.

Sanzo looked at Goku that looks like sadness on his face while eyes showed anger and confusion. ‘ _Who would lock a young child away on the top of a mountain, and top of that no memories on her crimes but only remembers her name_?' thought Sanzo, ‘I'll have to find someone one who takes her in if not then I will!'

* * *

**₢** **ຈ** **▿** **ຈ** **ꀣ**

* * *

 

After a couple of hours, the two then entered the village and Goku is seen eating everything in her sight, even not knowing what the food, but Sanzo noticed the only food that Goku chews slowly is a meat bun, and Sanzo noticed the mothers were all looking at Goku and realised that they wanted to give Goku new clothes and glared at him even knowing he is a Sanzo Priest.  One of the mothers then went straight to a clothes shop that only sells young children clothes.  The women then came out of the shop and walked to Sanzo and said: "These are new clothes for the child, by the looks of it this child was so the called monster, but in my eyes, she isn't." The women gave the Sanzo the clothes and walked away.

Sanzo looked at the clothes and noticed they look cute the clothes themselves is a mini crop top with a flower in the centre and for the bottoms a pair of denim jeans with flowers made from fake jewels, alongside with a hairbrush and a ribbon bauble.

Seeing that Sanzo started to leave the village Goku followed and entered the Keiun Temple through a secret passageway.

"Where are we?" Goku asked.

"Where in the Keiun Temple, where I live with other monks," Sanzo replied.

Goku just nodded in response and tried to look at the majestic but scary (to Goku) temple, Sanzo noticed this and secretly smiled at Goku's innocence, until they reached to another building that looked like a storage house.

Goku looked at Sanzo with a look of betrayal and fear on her face and asked: "Are you going to lock me away again?"

Sanzo kneeled to the child and reassured the child, "No Goku, its only temporary until I can get the monks to agree to let you stay or until I can find someone else to look after you."

* * *

**₢** **ຈ** **▿** **ຈ** **ꀣ**

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks until Sanzo could let little Goku out of the shed after being turned into her Great Sage Form after the so-called monks tried to lock her up again and spoken to The Three Aspects about the child in question.

Sanzo then showed Goku her new room after many days converting his old office that conjoined to his personal room into a bedroom for Goku.

"So, what do you think?" Sanzo, asked nervously while watching Goku looking around her new room.

Goku's room is that of any young girl's dream, a bed that's shaped like a cloud, pink walls with pictures of fairies and mermaids on the walls.  A walk-in closet that only Sanzo can enter for now, (Goku doesn't know how to undress or dress herself yet including brushing her hair or bathing) and a bedside cabinet that has many toys that can Goku play with before bedtime, and on the opposite side of the room, there was a desk and chair for when Goku decides to either paint or draw but only  supervised by Sanzo.

"I love it!" Goku declared, with a massive smile on her face.

Later that night Sanzo helped Goku change into her new pyjamas and then tucked Goku and started to read a book called the ‘The Gruffalo', as Sanzo was halfway through he heard a cute little snore and noticed that Goku fell asleep, quietly turned off Goku's lights and went to bed himself.

* * *

**₢** **ຈ** **▿** **ຈ** **ꀣ**

* * *

 

A few months passed, Sanzo and Goku fell into a pattern that just screamed ‘ _We are a family now_!'

Their routine consist of Sanzo waking up at dawn much to his great annoyance, to help the monks with their prayer, after that he has to wake up Goku, and then helped Goku get dressed in her new clothing that looks like martial artist would wear but more casual, then Sanzo would help brush Goku's hair and put her hair in a high ponytail or in a low ponytail with her pink bow bauble. Sanzo and Goku would then walk to the dining hall for breakfast, then after breakfast, Sanzo would brush his teeth and makes Goku do the same.

 

After that Goku would go out in the gardens and pick up flowers to give to Sanzo and depending on her mood and where Sanzo found himself on that day would either draw or paint in his new office or in her bedroom or try and play with the children who are training to be monks outside, after which Sanzo would take Goku into town if he needed new cigarettes and would pay for Goku's lunch that could make any rich person poor. Which then the vendors would look at the child and priest in shock and Sanzo would normally say "It's not my card."

 

Then in the evening Sanzo and Goku would have dinner in Sanzo's room then later Sanzo would help Goku bathe, while Goku would try and splash water on him (playfully), then it was time for Goku's bedtime, which then Sanzo would read Goku a story and as always Goku always falls asleep when Sanzo reaches the middle of the stories, but unknown to them the routine would change by two people.

* * *

**₢** **ຈ** **▿** **ຈ** **ꀣ**

* * *

 

One morning Sanzo was summoned by The Three Aspects of a demon murder and to find him bring him back alive.

"I Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of China the heir to the Maten and Seiten scripture will accept this mission!" Sanzo declared, "however I have great reluctance to do so, isn't it the will of the God's not to kill."

Sanzo then walked back to the Keiun Temple, and at the entrance stood Goku and to his horror, her top was held at the back by a monk.

"Master Sanzo thank Buddha your back!" the unknown monk exclaimed happily to Sanzo.

"What has my ward done?" Sanzo asked although you could hear the malice in his voice as he spoke to the monk.

"She has been eating the peaches that are meant for the Merciful Goddess!"

"I was hungry and you poop-heads wouldn't let me go into the kitchen to get food," Goku whined in annoyance.

"Let go of Goku," Sanzo commanded to the monk, which the monk did, Sanzo nodded and then looked at Goku and hit her with his paper fan and then lectured more like shouted at her, "What have I told you about those bloody peaches, you stupid chimp, as of now you are grounded!"

* * *

**₢** **ຈ** **▿** **ຈ** **ꀣ**

* * *

 

After a few days and with the help of a sheepish Goku who managed to escape the monks at the temple when it was announced she was grounded found the demon murderer and later the next morning became Goku's tutor and as for his friend, he came to the temple to make Sanzo's life a living hell and played with Goku when she's bored and made her so tired that her new routing in the afternoon is napping.

 


	3. Journey to the west

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a time when Heaven and Earth coexisted...peacefully. Where demon and humans were more than neighbours, they were brothers. Here, civilization and faith were born, the foundations of man. It was Shangri La... But then the brotherhood of man and demon turned. The humans became able, to demons Cane. They grew angry and powerful and hungry. And they convened far to the west under the command of one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I can't’ believe how popular this story is, but I also want to make a special thank you to my beta 777angeloflove and to Grammarly for helping me with anything that I missed in the previous chapters. I’m not good when it comes to fighting scenes but I’m learning as I go, so please bear with me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: See the prologue

 

In The Palace of the Setting Sun, a familiar Sanzo Priest is in a meeting with Three Aspects.

“Priest Sanzo, you are given the mission to travel to the west as an order from the Merciful Goddess.” Commanded the Three Aspects.

“Am I to travel alone?” asked Sanzo.

“No,” replied the Three Aspects. “You are to travel with Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo.”

“I’ll admit that they make good companions but are they at risk of getting affected by whatever is happening to other demons?” asked a very worried Sanzo.

“They are demons, this is true, but they are also human. Therefore they can retain their sense of self and not give in to the darker aura... They have a power and a spiritual strength. They are the trump-cards in your hand.” Explained the Three Aspects.

Reluctantly Sanzo agreed and left The Palace of the Setting Sun to return to the Keiun Temple.

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ**

* * *

 

Back at the Keiun Temple, one of the monks noticed Sanzo’s return.“Sanzo, thank goodness you’ve returned, the brat is eating the peaches again!” exclaimed the monk.

“Take me to her,” commanded Sanzo.

As the monk and Sanzo walked to the temple’s garden and both of them noticed a bunch of other monks surrounding a tree and on top of that tree was a  young teenage girl that looked about fourteen-years-old.  The girl herself has long brown hair that reaches to the back of her knee-caps and her outfit consists of a white shirt with loose, above-elbow sleeves, off-white jeans held by a black belt, and white shoes.

“Goku, get down from that tree!” commanded Sanzo. “And stop eating the peaches!”

“A peach is a peach is a peach. Get over it,” said Goku. “And besides is not like the Merciful Goddess will actually eat this.”

“It doesn’t matter Goku,” Sanzo said. “Now please get changed, we’re leaving!”

Knowing that Goku wouldn’t get her own way, Reluctantly went down the tree and went to her room. Goku’s room changed in the past three years instead of a bed shaped like a cloud, the bed is an oval shape and the bedding is homemade (it was made by one of the  female villagers who fell in love with Goku) and the colour is some form of blue and has the images of butterflies and flowers  and over the bed a sheer ocean coloured canopy, while her bedroom walls are now the colour of nature.

 _‘What did Sanzo mean by we’re leaving is it a mission or something?’_ thought Goku while putting on a vest-like garment with black trim with white, claw-like spikes curving from the black trim. The garment is fastened by a black over-shoulder belt, she is also wearing white and black shoulder guards. While trying but failing putting her hair in a high ponytail.

 

Goku then left her bedroom and found Sanzo at the entrance waiting for her and both left the temple in search of Goku’s brother and mother figures to help them on their mission.

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ**

* * *

 

Later that night, Sanzo and Goku made a makeshift camp, and both are seen eating meat buns that the village gave them.

“Sanzo, why are we looking for Hakkai and Gojyo?” Goku asked suddenly.

Sanzo looked at Goku and gently explained what is happening to Shangri-la and what might be potentially be causing the minus wave.

“Hmm... So we get to this India place--wherever that is--find out who's messing with magic, make sure this Gyuuma-guy stays dead, you look good for the three heads, and the demons go back to bein' our buddies, right? Let's do it!” summarised Goku.

Saying those words did Sanzo hit Goku with his paper fan and quickly told Goku to go to sleep and waited for her to fall asleep and as soon as she did, Sanzo quickly followed.

 

Meanwhile, in a local town two men are seen gambling on one of the tables, one man has red hair and eyes, while his outfit consists of a blue leather collared vest with a white tank top underneath, brown baggy pants with a large black belt tucked into his tank top and black boots, he is roughly 6'1 in height.  The red-haired man won the game and suddenly the man turned into a demon and tried to kill the red-haired man but failed as the red-haired killed him with his Shakujo.

“All of that for a game of cards.” The red-haired said suddenly and quickly left to find his room-mate.

 

Somewhere outside of the town, a man is seen riding a Jeep in the middle of a fog.

“There is some serious spiritual shit goin' down... So you can drive a little faster if you want,” the man said suddenly.

Then out of now where a child lept out in front of the jeep and the man stopped suddenly and realised quickly that the child had taken off his power limiter and quickly reserved and left the forest while wondering what is going on.

* * *

**₢ຈ▿ຈꀣ**

* * *

 

The next day, Sanzo and Goju left their makeshift camp and found themselves in the middle of a fight.

“Goku be careful they took their power limiters off,” Sanzo warned Goku.

“I’ll be fine,” reassured Goku, “besides I have my Nyoi Bo.” By those words, a staff appeared in Goku’s hands like magic and then attacking the demons.

She then used her staff to jump high and used a Crescent Kick in the demon closest to her, as the demon went down Goku then used her staff and hit the demon with it and the demon vanished.

 

As for Sanzo he happily dodged the punches that the other demons were throwing at him, and Sanzo then got fed up by the attacks he then used his S&W-M36 to shoot the demon, and the demon vanished just like all the others.

 

Suddenly, Goku and Sanzo heard two voices on top of a cliff that sounds similar to them. Goku then looked up and noticed it was Hakkai and Gojyo. Hakkai tends to favour clothes that, while in good repair, the range on the slightly baggy side of the spectrum. On top of the clothes, he is also wearing a white cloth.

 

The two latecomers then joined the fray and Hakkai surprised Goku with his new move called _‘Qi Gong’_ and as soon as the fight started, the fight ended.

And the family then started their journey to the west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary  
> Goku’s martial arts move:  
> Crescent Kick-can be used as an offensive or defensive manoeuvre. To perform this move, lift your left knee up in front of you. Kick with your left foot in a circular, clockwise motion. Hit a target with the inside edge of your left foot. If you execute a crescent kick with your right foot, then kick in a counterclockwise direction. Hit a target with the inside edge of your right foot. A prime target for the crescent kick is an opponent's head. Defensively, you can use a crescent kick to block an oncoming attack. For example, if an attacker thrusts a stick at you, you can knock the weapon to the side by kicking the attacker's hand.


	4. A Guide to the Nether World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanzo Party arrives at a local inn after a few days sleeping rough there they met their first deadly foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I am trying to juggle all my works, but it is not going so well. A massive thanks to my beta 777angeloflove. I would also like to apologise for my horrible maths. I wanted to try to keep to the Japanese Currency and I had to convert English pounds (£) into Japanese Yen (¥).
> 
> Author's note 13/07/2019: This chapter hasn't been checked by my beta, as I haven't updated this story since the end of January and I couldn't wait for it to be checked. I'll also like to apologise for the long wait.

 

 

 

It has been a few days since the Sanzo Party left their hometown, and as always Gojyo and Goku are merely arguing in the back of the jeep.  
"You're such a perv!" Goku screeched at Gojyo after punching him in the face.  
"Me a perv?!" Gojyo shouted back while feeling his face for any bruises. "How am I a perv?"  
"You tried to touch my boobs, to see if they were more massive than before!" Goku promptly accused Gojyo.  
"It's not my fault your boobs happen to look like 34 DD in bra size!"  
"That's because they are!" Goku suddenly, shouted. "I had them measured just a few weeks ago."  
_'Something I don't desire to repeat,'_ _Sanzo_ _thought._

* * *

ຈ▿ຈ **ꀣ** **  
Flashback**

* * *

_Goku_ _was in her bedroom, getting ready for the day ahead, but she met one problem with her clothes felt tight on her._ _  
_ _"Why do my clothes feel tight-fitting_ _around_ _my chest?"_ _Goku_ _asked aloud. Suddenly there was a knock on the door._ _  
_ _"The doors open!"_ _Goku_ _shouted._ _  
_ _The bedroom door opened, and_ _Goku_ _'s guardian_ _Sanzo_ _entered_ _Goku_ _'s bedroom and had a quick look around. "Your room_ _looks_ _tidy,"_ _Sanzo_ _commented._ _  
_ _Goku_ _smiled at her sun. "Thank you_ _Sanzo_ _, but for some reason my clothes feel tight_ _around_ _my chest area."_ _  
_ _Sanzo_ _hummed in thought and quickly looked at her clothes. 'Her clothes do look tight_ _around_ _her chest.'_ _  
_ _"Let's go into the town."_ _Sanzo_ _said, although it sounded more like an order to_ _Goku_ _._ _  
_ _"Okay,_ _Sanzo_ _."_ _Goku_ _said, with a smile._ _  
_ _A few hours later after_ _Goku_ _tried on many bra sizes,_ _Goku_ _finally found her right size._ _  
_ _"Okay so for now you're a 34 DD in bra size and you need to come back in a few months' time to have another bra fitting." Explained one of the employees at the bra shop tills. "The total cost for the three bra packs happens to be ¥70.90, and as for the three bikini sets their total cost are ¥59.84. So the total cost for all six items_ _are_ _¥130.74."_ _  
_ _Sanzo looked at the employee as if to say, 'Are you nuts?!'_ _  
_ _Reluctantly_ _Sanzo_ _paid for all the items while glaring at the cashier and quickly left the shop with_ _Goku_ _in tow._

* * *

ຈ▿ຈ **ꀣ** **  
End of flashback**

* * *

Sanzo getting annoyed with all the shouting at the back of the jeep shouted at both Goku and Gojyo. "Your little unrequited love affair is starting to get on my nerves. Get a room!"  
Which naturally scared both Gojyo and Goku, and then became quiet.  
"Your quiet back there guys. Are you making out?" Hakkai asked teasingly.  
"As if!" Goku shouted.

* * *

ຈ▿ຈ **ꀣ**

* * *

A few hours later, the Sanzo Party were their dinner that was given to them by a girl that looked around Goku's age.

"Wow, you're amazing! I have never eaten this good in my life, ever! I mean it, thank you!" Said a very happy Goku. "What's your name?"

"My name is Houmei." The girl answered, while trying to not look at Goku's huge boobs.

After a few short pleasantries Sanzo decided it was time to ask if they had any demon problems.

"Not too long ago the demons were living in this town. But one day they all disappeared, and they've devoured over ten townspeople." Homuei's father explained. "We humans don't understand what's going on."

'So, the demons congregate, attack, then the group leaves. Someone calls them, but to what gathering place? It's like a summoning that grows louder, and they follow it.' Sanzo thought to himself.

Suddenly, Houmei shouted. "I wish every demon would just disappear! What they have done... The things they have done. They are monsters; all of them monsters! It's impossible for humans and demons to live together even the villagers said so!" And with those final words of hers, Houmei left the dining room with tears in her eyes. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku (whose eyes have sadness in her eyes and even developing tears herself) looked at each other in shock.

Seeing this, the old man apologised to the Sanzo Party and explained, "I'm really sorry. One of the victims killed was a friend of hers."

But unknown to them somewhere in the West a group of demons were sending assassins to kill the Sanzo Party.

* * *

₢ຈ▿ຈ **ꀣ**

* * *

Later that night Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo were talking about the events while playing a card game while at the same time their eyes wandered to Goku who happens to be helping Houmei chopping wood.

"Do all humans think like that?" Gojyo asked.

"….."

""Too many crimes. The humans die. The survivors grieve. They grow angry. Who could blame them?" Hakkai said.

"They don't know the real reason for why this is happening. It justifies their prejudice." Sanzo piped up.

"They're just humans. They are stupid and judgmental. What's the mystery?" Gojyo said, as he expressed his hatred for the humans.

"Their prejudice may not threaten you, but Goku and I have to wear these little restraints and not everyone one in town may look at it as just fashion." Hakkai said while pointing at his ear cuff and Goku's golden tiara. However, the three adults quickly kept quiet as they overheard Houmei and Goku's chat.

"Thank you Goku for helping me with the blocks."

"Your welcome Houmei. But who was your friend that was killed by the demons?"

"His name was Ekitoku."

"I'm sorry Houmei."

Houmei smiled at Goku. They worked quietly together until Houmei spoke once again. "Goku, what's your opinion on demons?" Houmei asked.

"I don't have an opinion." Goku admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I think that Humans and demons should never have been living together in the first place. It is not natural! Just look at everything that is happened. You agree with me, don't you Goku?... They are evil, disgusting! We should find a way to kill every one of them, don't you think so?"

This caused Goku to look at the ground until Sanzo came to collect her.

"Goku, come on its time for bed." Sanzo gently coaxed Goku to their shared bedroom. However, on their way they noticed a group of Gypsies standing around the reception area of the inn.

"Looks like the circus is in town." Sanzo said unhappily.

"Oh, yes. I'd like to show a couple of those little carnival hotties what kind of action in going on under my big top." Gojyo said as he was making rude gestures with his hands.

"Can you stop being a perv?!" Goku exclaimed unhappily. "There are children here!"

Hakkai just smiled and said, "It warms my heart to see all of us getting along with each other so well. Good times."

Which caused all three members of the Sanzo Party to look at Hakkai like he has grown another head.

"Come on let's all get to bed, before anymore weirdos come into town."

But not before everyone thought the same.  _'Their here to kill us!'  
_

* * *

₢ຈ▿ຈ **ꀣ**

* * *

It was after midnight and each member of the Sanzo Party (apart from Goku whose sleeping with her guardian) had their own room to sleep in. In Sanzo and Goku's shared room, Sanzo is shown to be curled around Goku like a protective Lioness while Goku looks like Lion cub in Sanzo's arms. But unknown to them their door opened quietly and then entered a man holding a knife above Sanzo's head as he did he noticed Goku and quickly realised who she was.

' _This must be the girl born from the Earth's aura that my master mentioned.'_

* * *

₢ຈ▿ຈ **ꀣ**

**Flashback of the assassin's orders**

* * *

" _There is believed to be a Party who are travelling here. One of them is a girl who was born from the Earth's aura. She is a very powerful being, as she is neither human nor demon or even a goddess." The master of the group assassins explained._

" _What do we do with her master?" One of the assassin's asked._

" _You are to capture her alive along with one the Scriptures of Heaven and Earth that one of the members are carrying with them." The master answered. "Do not fail me."_

_With that the assassins left for their mission._

* * *

₢ຈ▿ຈ **ꀣ**

**End of Flashback of the assassin's orders**

* * *

As the assassin was about to kill Sanzo, both guardian and ward woke up and quickly attacked him.

"Who are you?" Goku asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have to answer to you Princess."

"Okay, then you answer to me!" Sanzo shouted.

Suddenly, Gojyo and Hakkai entered the room and instantly ran towards Goku, whose boobs were about to burst from her pyjama top which caused Hakkai to take off his jumper and put it over Goku's head.

"Who are you?" Sanzo repeated.

"I don't have to say anything."

"What is your mission?" Hakkai asked.

"That's a better question." The assassin said. "My mission was to capture one of the Scriptures that you carry as well as the girl."

"Why me?"

But before the demon could say anymore Sanzo killed the demon and growled. "No one and I mean no one will take the monkey away from me."

As Hakkai and Gojyo about to leave the Sanzo and Goku's room, they heard Goku scream and what they saw was not pleasing as Sanzo and Goku were caught in a web and tried to get Sanzo and Goku free from the web's clutches.

"You have to find the source of the web and use my gun." Sanzo explained.

And as Sanzo said the source revealed itself and it happened to be a female spider demon.

"How did you know, that the only way to destroy my web was to find me?" The Spider Lady asked.

"When studying to become a Sanzo priest, you had to learn everything about Demons and their powers." Sanzo answered while growling at the same. The Spider Lady smirked and said. "Such spirit. Seems wasted on a human. Legend has it, if you consume a priest of high virtue, you will live longer. One ranked as high as Sanzo could supply life everlasting, give or take a decade or two. To human women, you must look very handsome, but to me, you're dinner."

"NO!" Goku shouted in anguish. "You leave him alone!"

The Spider Lady then swiftly looked at Goku. "Why don't you join our demon brothers and sisters?"

""Not interested." Goku swiftly replied. Sanzo then looked at Goku and quickly recognised Goku's love for all living beings is coming to life. "And stop looking at them like they're different or we're better. We're all the same, all of us."

Quickly but quietly Hakkai finally reached Sanzo's gun and fired it to the Spider Lady and it injured her, while simultaneously Goku and Sanzo were from the webs.

However, before the party could kill the demon. The demon herself was eating her companions to make her stronger.

"Oh shit!" Goku cursed loudly, in which she was given the look from Hakkai.

"Goku, young ladies don't curse." Hakkai lectured to Goku.

"Sorry."

Sanzo then quickly released his Scripture of Heaven and Earth while at the same chanting a spell and then Goku used her Nyoi Bo and the Spider Demon Lady was instantly killed.

* * *

₢ຈ▿ຈ **ꀣ**

* * *

The next morning, the Sanzo Party were about to leave the village but not before Goku and Hakkai gently explained to Houmei and her father that there are good demons as well as bad demons.

"Houmei, the demons throughout the land are not doing these terrible things for the thrill of it all. Something is making them act this way, some of them anyway. You are young. Be careful of blatant judgement."

With those final words the Sanzo party left the village but not before Houmei gave the party some lunch to eat while on their journey.

Simultaneously, somewhere in the West.

"The first assassination attempt failed." The master said angrily.

"We can always send more."

"No!" The master shouted. "We cannot fail anymore; I need the girl and the Scripture."

"Why?"

"Did you not hear me the first time!"

"Yes, but you never gave us reasons why you want the girl."

"Her  _'boyfriend'_ is the reason why, as I can't get revenge on him, I might as well get revenge on the girl and make her my concubine."

But what they didn't know is the 'masters' stepmother overheard and smiled evilly.  _'My plan is going nicely.'_


End file.
